Talk:Nyzul Isle Investigation
Avoid Detection I can confirm that using ranged attack does not count as detection as we did not get a time penelty or any debuff from pulling a gear Ferine 17:21, 10 March 2007 (EST) The Pathos received from being detected may be related to who was detected. A SMN in my group was detected and the Pathos received was a temporary ban on summon magic, which was lifted when we moved to the next floor.--Coflsilk 15:29, 12 March 2007 (EDT) : I've received a Blue Magic restriction, and we had no BLU in our party. --Tinuvael 13:55, 13 March 2007 (EDT) ---- For "eliminate the specified enemy", is the "specified enemy" always Impossible to Gauge? If so, maybe it's sufficient to simply say that, instead of the more long-winded explanation about multiple enemies from the same family. --Divisortheory 13:15 March 7, 2006 (EST) For "Eliminate specified enemies," we had a floor where we had to kill Qiqirn. In that case, all types of Qiqirn (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters and Qiqirn Archaeologists) had to be eliminated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. --Tinuvael 00:39, 10 March 2007 (EST) Specified Enemy (singular) will be one mob that checks Impossible to Gauge. I did not notice a size difference of this mob compared to others in its family. Specified Enemies (plural) will be a family of monsters that all check Impossible to Gauge. Note that Gears and Ramparts will check Impossible to Gauge, but are not included in this. Enemy Leader (singular) will be one Named, Impossible to Gauge mob of larger-than-normal size. Sneak and Invisible may be used to move past unneeded mobs. Normal Vana'diel aggro rules seem to apply, though sneaking/invissing past gears and ramparts was not tested (i.e. No mobs showed to be True Sight/Sound excepting those that would normally be so outside of Assault. Again, gears and ramparts were not tested).--Coflsilk 15:29, 12 March 2007 (EDT) : We tried sneaking past an Archaic Gear (single) with Sneak/Invisible up. No one used abilities or magic near it, but we got aggro when someone past it. I'm pretty sure they're True Sight/True Sound in Salvage, so this would not be surprising. --Tinuvael 13:59, 13 March 2007 (EDT) Tokens Awarded Number of points per floor was 180 for a 4-player group without penalties. Unsure whether the amount rewarded increases as you get higher up; we only made it up to floor 3. It's probably a base 200 points (3 players) per successful floor. --Tinuvael 00:35, 10 March 2007 (EST) Question Where do Long-Gunned Chariot, Long-Horned Chariot, Battledressed Chariot, and Shielded Chariot fit in? "Eliminate enemy leader."? --Joped 10:17, 10 March 2007 (EST) EDIT: Also, what does "Chariots" mean? The enemies are just called "Chariot" or it can include Racing Chariot and the 4 I listed above? --Joped 11:55, 10 March 2007 (EST) EDIT2: Racing Chariots + Archaic Ramparts are in the same "Eliminate specified enemies." together like the Qiqirn treasure hunters and archaeologists? --Joped 11:58, 10 March 2007 (EST) "Chariots" just means "any mob from the chariot family". The link itself redirects to the category page also. Now that I think about it though, it may be better to put only Racing Chariot, and add the others as we find them. I was only fixing the dead link. --Divisortheory 12:00, 10 March 2007 (EST) After some thinking, I think my most recent edit more accurately reflects what's going on. You aren't after enemies with particular names, you're after enemies from a particular family. In the case of Qiqirns for example, you may have to kill multiple Qiqirns with different names. In other words, I don't think it's unreasonable to assume that when "eliminate specified enemies." is the object, there will never be a situation where killing only some of the enemies from a particular family will unlock the rune of release, but others (perhaps with a different name), need not be killed." If this is incorrect, we can change it again, perhaps stating for each enemy family whether or not it's possible for the mobs to have different names. --Divisortheory 12:50, 10 March 2007 (EST) An edit conflict happened; this is what I was going to say: Why did you change it to "enemy families"? (You just answered that.) If they can only come as maybe 1-2 enemies, I'd say the specific names of the enemies look better. However, if they can come as a whole bunch of stuff (like 3 or 4+ different names), then just the familiy is nicer (like how you made it now). Also, Qiqirn plural is usually "Qiqirn" without "s". --Joped 13:01, 10 March 2007 (EST) Anyway, I think if it's only a handful of different names, the specific names just look like there's more information on this page, but that's just what I think. I just feel it's like saying "there's a whole bunch of undead here" for Eldieme and "loads of arcana are in this region" for Tu'Lia rather than putting the specific enemies (okay, not a great comparison since you'd want to know the levels and drops for those mobs). Maybe you could put "Enemies that are not of the same family of the specified enemies do not need to be eliminated." or whatever. --Joped 13:01, 10 March 2007 (EST) Yea, I agree it's a little confusing now. Maybe we'll know more after higher floors are reached. The only thing I know for sure right now is that "sometimes" you may have to kill enemies with different names. The way the multiple enemies were on the same line though made it confusing to me. Namely, someone looking at it for the first time with no knowledge of this discussion would think "wait, why are these on the same line and others aren't?" But if you put them on different lines people might kill one and think "the wiki's wrong, it said I had to kill all Qiqirn Treasure Hunter and that didn't work." If you just say "kill all mobs from the specified family, here are the families to look for" there's never any confusion, and it most likely covers all floors in Nyzul Isle, even the much higher ones. I guess it doesn't matter to me one way or the other, as long as anyone looking at it will know exactly what to do upon reading it. --Divisortheory 13:11, 10 March 2007 (EST) Hmmm, maybe put and/& between them so you know you have to kill both? Now that I think of it, "/" kinda makes you think "or", as if you can choose which to kill or it varies. How about: :*Imps (Heraldic Imps) :*Soulflayers (Psycheflayers) :*Poroggos (Poroggo Gents) :*Flan (Ebony Puddings) :*Qiqirn (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters & Qiqirn Archaeologists) :*Chariots (Racing Chariots) And then if more enemies are discovered, someone could just put them in the parantheses (if they belong to an already given family). I'm also thinking ramparts are unrelated to this objective. --Joped 13:24, 10 March 2007 (EST) I would like to note that under Eliminate specified enemies tonight we had Draugar be the trigger. I went back and confirmed that it was Enemies, not Enemy. It appears this may be either a glitch or a change? --Kylgore 23:44, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Compiling/dividing stuff I think we should compile the mobs found here and divide them by this: Alzadaal Normal Monsters: -Imps/flayers/frogs/flan/rats/chariots. -These enemies are used for "Eliminate specified enemies." (Excluding gears and ramparts?) Alzadaal Notorious Monsters: -Imp/flayer/frog/flan/rat/chariot NMs. -These enemies are used for "Eliminate enemy leader." Vana'diel Normal Monsters: -Basically, these aren't NMs completely stolen from "outside", but they are regular enemies from "outside". -These enemies are used for "Eliminate specified enemy." Vana'diel Notorious Monsters -NMs completely stolen from "outside". -They can leave behind some of their items you usually find from them. -Aren't used for any objective and instead are the "rewards" of this Assault area? Other Monsters -Gears and ramparts... -Gears: Used as a subobjective. -Ramparts: Maybe they're just here to explain why Vana'diel normal/notorious mobs are here. -Maybe they should be listed under "Alzadaal Normal Monsters"? Also, do "Eliminate specified enemy." mobs have their species's typical NM-size that would make them easier to find other than via /check? --Joped 15:49, 10 March 2007 (EST) EDIT: Also, does each floor have a random "theme"? I heard one floor had eruca/spinners/tigers/marids (Wajaom-themed). That could be another way to divide stuffs. Also, maybe I'm remembering something incorrectly, but I recall somebody mentioning one floor having a garden/plantoid theme. --Joped 15:51, 10 March 2007 (EST) EDIT2: Could anyone provide the jobs of the 3 Qiqirn NMs and the elements of the 8 custards if the jobs/elements do vary? --Joped 22:42, 10 March 2007 (EST) EDIT3: Can archaic gears come as gear solos AND trios or just single gears? --Joped 16:27, 12 March 2007 (EDT) : I've seen a gear trio. The solos seem to be more common. --Tinuvael 14:01, 13 March 2007 (EDT) Enemy Leader Stuff Figured I'd compile enemy leader special abilities, since it seems that enemy leaders of the same type might have different abilities for each NM. Basically, this shows what makes, says, encountering Mokka different from encountering Mokke, and why there are 3/4/8 different NMs for each non-HNM enemy leader type. Anyway, please fill it in: Poroggo Madames/Don Poroggos/Samariris/Whatever you wish to call them I just gave reported Poroggo NM abilities to any of the 3 since no one was specific on their names. U'riri: Spams Sleepga + Silencega Spams Water Bomb E'''riri: Spams Poisonga + Frog Chorus Spams Frog Song ''O'riri: Spams Death Spams Providence , JP wiki says "No aria of ..saying.. At spirits of the dead magic of Tenco" (AM? Death? Providence?) Flan/Custards It seems the order they were in the .dats is the elemental wheel. Ginger: -based Anise: -based Cumin: -based Nutmeg: -based Mint: -based Cinnamon: -basedv Caraway: -based Vanilla: -based (Vile) Soulflayers Wahdaha: ??? Ineef: Near-instantly casts "-aga" spells? Yabeewa: JP wiki says "the fountain of magic is used." Not sure what this means. "The fountain of magic" = Manafont. Imps/Devilets Mokk'e: JP wiki says "Abrasive Tantara is busy"; spams Abrasive? (Amnesia) Mokk'a'': JP wiki says "Defeaning Tanara is busy"; spams Defeaning? (Silence) Mokk'u: Spams Frenetic Rip Qiqirn ''Sasaroon: Ranger Roorooroon: Thief (Drops Qiqirn Mines) Gagaroon: Thief (Spams Cutpurse) Chariots Shielded: Mortal Revolution Battledressed: Discoid Long-Horned: Brainjack Long-Gunned: Homing Missile, Double Attack/Attack Bonus Long-Armed Chariot Brainjack Activate All Lamps It seems that the number of lamps present for the 'activate all at the same time' is not scaled to your party size. I went in with 3 others and found that there were at least 5-6 lamps. As the lamps do not stay active for more than a few seconds if you hit them, it seems that sufficient planning and clearing may be required in order to activate every lamp with a smaller group.--Coflsilk 15:17, 12 March 2007 (EDT) -I can't say for sure, but I added something to the page today under the 'activate the lamps in a specefic order' case. It might be related to this, but I haven't seen the 'activate all lamps' version yet. In that case, its only when ALL lamps have been activated that they lit up. If you try to activate one you already tagged before, it says a different message. When all of them been tagged, they all lit up for a moment, and if its the wrong order they turn off. I can't say if its related, but it might provide a clue. Do they lit up right away when clicked? If not, it might be safe to think that you only need to activate once each to open the Runic Portal. -Celedh 15h36 12 march 2007 (EDT) When the lamps were selected, a window would pop up that said something to the order of "All lamps must be activated at the same time. Do you want to activate this lamp?". The lamp light up if 'yes' is selected, but will turn itself off after about 10 seconds if all other lamps are not activated at the same time. A cool-down period of about ~30 seconds or so is then required in order to be able to activate the lamp again. I would assume that the 'activate in the correct order" lamps would have a message saying that they needed a certain order. --Coflsilk 22:20, 12 March 2007 (EDT) NMs that spawn on each block of floors It seems like particular NMs spawn on each "set" of floors. Let's start tracking which spawn where. --Aurikasura 13:48, 16 March 2007 (EDT) Update: pulled the "theoretical" mob list from the zone datfile. Remove the verification tag if you see this NM on the correct floor. Floors 1-20: Bat Eye Shadow Eye Bomb King Juggler Hecatomb Smothered Schmidt Hellion Leaping Lizzy Tom Tit Tat Jaggedy-Eared Jack Cactuar Cantautor Gargantua Gyre-Carlin Asphyxiated Amsel Frostmane Peallaidh Carnero Falcatus Aranei Emergent Elm Floors 21-40: Old Two-Wings Aiatar Intulo Orctrap Valkurm Emperor Crushed Krause Stinging Sophie Serpopard Ishtar Western Shadow Bloodtear Baldurf Zizzy Zillah Ellyllon Mischievous Micholas Leech King Eastern Shadow Nunyenunc Helldiver Taisaijin Floors 41-60: Fungus Beetle Friar Rush Pulverized Pfeffer Argus Bloodpool Vorax Nightmare Vase Daggerclaw Dracos Northern Shadow Fraelissa Roc Sabotender Bailarin Aquarius Energetic Eruca Spiny Spipi Trickster Kinetix Drooling Daisy Bonnacon Taisaijin Floors 61-80: Golden Bat Steelfleece Baldarich Sabotender Mariachi Ungur Swamfisk Buburimboo Keeper of Halidom Serket Dune Widow Odqan Burned Bergmann Tom Tit Tat Tyrannic Tunnok Bloodsucker Tottering Toby Southern Shadow Sharp-Eared Ropipi Taisaijin Floors 81-100: Panzer Percival Vouivre Jolly Green Tumbling Truffle Capricious Cassie Amikiri Stray Mary Sewer Syrup Unut Simurgh Pelican Cargo Crab Colin Wounded Wurfel Peg Powler Tom Tit Tat Jaded Jody Maighdean Uaine Taisaijin Is there something similar with normal monsters? Anyway, we should really just add an "Enemies" section at the top like other Assault mission pages and divide them similar to how I suggested earlier. --Joped 15:10, 16 March 2007 (EDT) At this point I'm pretty sure this analysis is right. My group is up to the 40-60 block and so far all the NM spawns have lined up with my projection. --Aurikasura 14:09, 28 March 2007 (EDT) I have a question. Do you think the list of monsters appearing here should be put in a zone like table, perhaps broken up into subsections (each block of 20 floors) in either the Nyzul Isle page or the Nyzul Isle Investigation Page? This is different from the usual Assaults, which simply have an enemy list and not a table, and there are a lot of monsters to keep track of. Another alternative is to have 1 giant table, but arranged like this: A-Z F1-20, A-Z F21-40, A-Z F41-60, A-Z F61-80, A-Z F81-100, and instead of subsection titles giving the floors, have in each of their notes columns "Found on Floors x1-x0". Regular enemies should be included too, and coloring following the usual blue/red split. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:40, 29 March 2007 (EDT) EDIT: such a list would also serve as a good tool to know which monsters need to have a line for Nyzul Isle added to their zone of appearances table, like a checklist. I would prefer their order in the .dats over alphabetical order, but that's just me. --Joped 16:19, 29 March 2007 (EDT) :According to the JP Wiki, these are the total mobs (I think): Archaic Ramparts (2) Aquans: Greatclaws (6; were 3 of these ironshells before?), Stygian Pugils (4), Kulshedra (2) Amorphs: Bouncing Balls (8), Thousand Eyes (8), Mousses (16; were 8 of these puddings before?), Black Puddings (8) Arcana: Killing Weapons (5), Ominous Weapons (5), Magic Flagons (8), Friar's Lanterns (either 4 and 2 were bifrons before and 2 were cannonballs before, or 2 and 1 was a bifrons and the other was a cannonball), Sweeping Cluster (2) Undead: Garm (3), Tainted Fleshes (3), Draugar (14), Bhoot (2) Vermin: Carmine Eruca (3), Spinner (3), Wamouracampa (4), Wamoura (2) Demons: Imps (10), Psycheflayers (7; 2 of these are for regular/eliminate specified enemy mobs and 5 are for eliminate specified enemies?) Dragons: Puks (10), Wyverns (2) Birds: Marshe Murres (3), Lesser Colibri (3), Ziz (4), Peryton (12) Beasts: Wild Karakul (3), Wajaom Tigers (3), Manticores (4), Marids (2) Plantoids: Death Caps (3), Puktraps (3), Leshies (4), Ameretat (2) Lizards: Sand Lizards (3), Deinonychus (3), Bull Bugards (4), Wivres (2; dragons?) Imps: Heraldic Imps (5) Poroggos: Poroggo Gents (5) Flan: Ebony Puddings (5) Qiqirn: Qiqirn Treasure Hunters (2), Qiqirn Archaeologist (3) Archaic Chariots: Racing Chariots (5) Archaic Gears: Single gears (20), triple gears (10) They also list a single Dahak after the wivres, so I dunno where they belong. Or maybe wivres and dahaks are dragons and they were grouped separately. --Joped 16:00, 2 April 2007 (EDT) I've run into a Dahak once on a clear all mobs floor. Was same kind that you see in Mount Zhayolm and from my guess the same level as well because it was hitting for like 750 with body slam. We had a DRG in the party and he did use Ancient Circle and the tank did get some intimidates with that. There was only one on the floor so it's possible that on a clear all mobs floor for either 2 Wyerns or 1 Dahak. I'm thinking how they set it up is they used a point value to each kind of mob. When the floor is generated it picks a random number for difficulty and then places an allotment of mobs based on that value. Just my theory anyway :) --Valient 13:25, 3 April 2007 (EDT) Number of participants Has anyone tried doing any set of floors with less than 6 people? Does it have an impact on the objectives given or the number of monsters or anything? If not, it would seem pointless to allow a minimum of 3 if 3 ppl can't complete 5 objectives. Tahngarthor 23:47, 26 March 2007 (EDT) I have done 3 runs with 4 people total and 4 runs with 6 people (only 1 of the 6 person runs cleared 5 floors). Full parties definitely make running the floors a lot easier. Having only 4 people greatly increases the difficulty of the "defeat all enemies" and "activate all (multiple) lamps at the same time". The objectives were not noticed to be scaled down in any manner (we had more lamps than party members in activate all at once). That being said, I would imagine that a group of 3-5 could clear a set of 5 floors if the objectives cooperated, such as single lamp activation, specified enemy, enemy leader or a free floor. Unless you have some really heavy DD who know what they are doing or are just looking for some possible NMs, I personally wouldn't go in without a full party. Having fewer people will probably mean that you'll want to push as hard as possible, probably resulting in pushing for a last floor and getting ejected, losing all tokens. I don't know what SE was thinking when they made this 3-6 players, but the only way you can really clear with 3-4 is by having extremely good luck.--Coflsilk 10:18, 28 March 2007 (EDT) Bergman or Bergmann? So, of 4 lists of NMs in Nyzul, they all say the NM is called "Burned Bergmann." However, the one found in Gusgen is called "Burned Bergman." Does FFXIclopedia have it wrong, did SE accidentally call it Bergmann in Nyzul (much like "the Fafnir"), or do these 4 lists I found have it wrong? According to Somepage, he is Bergman in Gusgen, but they could have it wrong, too. --Joped 10:42, 22 April 2007 (EDT) EDIT: Vana'diel Atlas calls him Bergmann in Gusgen. --Joped 10:44, 22 April 2007 (EDT) EDIT2: Zam has an old shot of it being called "Bergmann" in Gusgen. --Joped 17:02, 22 April 2007 (EDT) --- Time Limit? Is there one? I can't seem to find it on here. --Futan 11:54, 30 May 2007 (CDT) 30 min --Taruru 21:14, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Article Would it be better to change the NM encountered section into more of a list, instead of a wall of texts? Would be easier to read --Taruru 12:06, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Current Possible Errors / Theories as of June 2007 Patch Not to say that I'm necessarily right about all of this, but having used every assault tag for this since the March update, I do find issues with some of the article--though it is a very large collection of information people have scraped together. "Possible Enemies": Was there a .dat or something that people dug up these lists from? Something doesn't seem entirely right. Though in my experience there is some pattern, there seem to be mob selections that don't set into one of these templates. It should also be noted that 2 Dahaks are possible, and that mob spawning stops once rampart is destroyed. Other matters regarding the ramparts--For some time I didn't think that the ramparts actually were related to mob spawning, but I will agree with this and the Verification flag should be removed. Fair evidence of this is that if objective 'specified enemy' or 'leader' is found on the first 1-2 floors of a run, it is almost always one of the first mobs encountered (probably a forced pop so objective is possible--this also might suggest that the server sets objective for all the floors upon entering and starts spawning mobs accordingly). Additionally, since the text regarding ramparts spawning mobs is there, it should be noted that it seems that each floor starts spawning mobs at the same time--the later of the floors in each run always seems to have the full load of things spawned. Lastly, from what I can tell, the ramparts have 2 'modes'--either they are sill running the floor and spawning things and they do not aggro, or they are merely wandering afterwards and are truesight/(sound?). Possible NMs Spawning (the 'real world' NMs): I must completely disagree with the theory of 18 NMs per set of 20 floors. This is simply wrong and should be removed. There are NMs I've witnessed both on lower floors than they are listed and on highers, and there are NMs encountered that aren't on the lists at all. It is true that only particular NMs seems to spawn on lower floors, but on higher floors it seems that the older NM lists can be recycled. Whoever put up these lists should be scolded... it makes no sense that some NMs are put on the list as repeated, but others that I have witnessed being repeated are not there (ex: I've seen Eastern Shadow many times on my static's runs from 76-80, though it is listed in 41-60). In any case, it may be possible that there are 18 new possible NM selections per set of 20 floors. Also, given the lists that are there, is seems some of the ones listed for 1-20 stop appearing on 41+. I think a fair assumption might be that there is a particular number of NMs that may spawn out of a lottery, depending on the floor (it could be 18... but where did this number come from?). There may have been some NM changes as of the June patch, but I'm too lazy to dig up the .dat file on the possible mob list--for Instance, an Eft NM not listed anywhere, and it was kind enough to drop us some Magic Slacks to sell last week. Oh, and it should be added that part of the June patch was that the appraisal rate for ??? items was changed (it was in the official patch release notes). 'Enemy Leader': There shouldn't be inconsistency in that some NMs have particular TP moves listed and others do not. If a particular mob seems to use one more than others, it should be placed on the mob entry page (under 'Notes'), and not this page. Additionally, I have to disagree with the things used/not used that are listed by certain leaders. For example, Eriri Samariri does use Frog Song and can charm more than 1 PT member at a time. HNM floors and Drops: The set dropped DOES NOT depend on the HNM present. Any of them can drop any set. This needs to be removed. Example: My static had Khim twice on Monday night--it dropped Denali body the first time and Goliard body the 2nd. The text "can encounter a HNM (spawned from an archaic rampart found on that floor)" could be changed. For one, you WILL encounter an HNM... additionally the text regarding the rampart should be removed. It clutters an important section, it's very obvious by this point in the article that ramparts relate to mob spawns, and if you want to be technical there's no way of knowing if the rampart does it or not (since you can't get up 4 floors in 10 seconds to watch it pop). The amount of HP listed for the HNMs is incorrect. Having parsed them many times, I've noted particular HP numbers at 10000 and 15000hp (seems to be random--15000 seems more common on higher floors, though 10000 still happens). Cerb and Hydra do have heavy regen, which might have lead to this 18000 number being given. In any case, both these things need to be changed. 'Selected Enemies': Should be added that there are between 2 and 5 NMs to kill--may be random, though I'd guess that the rampart tries to spawn all 5, and working quickly might prevent all from popping. The entry about Qiqrin NMs should be simplified into "all Qiqrin Treasure Hunters and Archeologists must be killed", instead of that very messy-looking writing out of all the possible combinations. Text: "This is one way to determine 'rampart-spawned'" mobs is very confusing, as well as the line below it. Possible simplification: "All mobs of the family present that check 'impossible to gauge' must be killed", since there are no 'real world' NMs of any of these types that are present in Nyzul. Also may want to add that 'real world' NMs on floors do not need to be killed. Lamps: Just as there are 3-5 lamps for puzzle type 'in order', there are 3-5 for 'same time'. The "(5?)" should be changed accordingly. Message "All lamps on the floor are activated..." means that not all lamps were activated within the necessary timeframe (re: you did it wrong), though the wait time to retry seems about right. Rewards: Text "be warned that these NMs are not as weak as they are outside of the Assault mission and should be treated with caution" should be changed, as some NMs are stronger (TTT, Lizzy, etc) whereas others are weaker (Serket, etc.). Just that they are of possibly different difficulty than their 'real world' versions would be more accurate. Other Misc Issues (things that might not be added/removed/changed from the article but are worth thinking about): It will probably take more time to figure this out, but has anyone noticed/felt any kind of increase in HNM droprates since the June patch? Particularly on the higher floors, things seem much better. Might just be random luck. Is there any sort of agreement as to whether TH2, 3 or 4 helps droprate off HNM at all? For my static, doesn't seem to make much, if any difference. Free floors seem to have disappeared, or at least very very much reduced since the follow-up 'bug fix' patch to the March update. Haven't run into one for over 2 months... anyone else have an opinion? In any case, I think it's fair to say they're incredibly rare even if they're still there (<1%). Some mobs seem to randomly die in 1 hit. Seen this numerous times in Ziz and Warmura particularly and is rather comical. This is probably also a bug and is about as rare/unusual as a free floor. --Somnambulist 01:58, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Setup: Anyonne know a decent setup for this because my static keeps argueing what job they should go as and wat sub blah blah can any1 shed some light on this? we got a very large varity of jobs ^^.